Crowley (Fallout 3)
|level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Green |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |height =1.00 |factions =FortCEvilFaction MisterCrowleyFaction SmokerFaction UnderworldResidentFaction |class =MisterCrowleyClass |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |edid =MisterCrowley |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Mister Crowley is a ghoul resident of the Underworld in the Capital Wasteland around 2277. Background Mister Crowley is a ghoul, who was transformed 10 years ago due to an extreme exposure of radiation that should have killed him. He once lived at Rivet City, but the bias and disdain he experienced there forced him to move on to greener pastures. Crowley discovered Underworld and has taken up permanent residence, but remains resentful of the harsh treatment he received from humans. He presents the Lone Wanderer with a complex revenge plan that he wants the Lone Wanderer to carry out. Mister Crowley spends most of his time in the Ninth Circle, drinking heavily.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Crowley and four other mercenaries - Dave, Jeff Strayer, Dukov, and Tara - were sent to Fort Constantine by Allistair Tenpenny to retrieve a rare weapon. During the mission, Crowley was locked in a room full of feral ghouls by Dukov, who wanted to increase his own share of the payout. Crowley survived the imprisonment and harbors a passionate resentment toward those who left him behind. Daily schedule Mister Crowley can usually be found in either the Ninth Circle or in his bed at Carol's Place in Underworld. He usually sleeps until 12 p.m. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head: Mister Crowley gives you a list of four targets he wants dead. Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer retrieves the keys detailed in Crowley's quest, they can go to Fort Constantine and take the T-51b Power-Armor. Mister Crowley won't be happy however and will only respond with "You stole what was rightfully mine! Get lost.", without an option to give the suit to him. He will say the same thing if the Lone Wanderer pickpockets the keys from him after handing them over. * If the Lone Wanderer hands Crowley the keys and later travels to the Fort Constantine's Bomb Storage section, Crowley will be inside wearing the armor and thank the Lone Wanderer for the keys. * If the Lone Wanderer follows Crowley to Fort Constantine on foot (ie, not by fast travel) Crowley will turn hostile just outside of the fort. If the Lone Wanderer does not engage Crowley, he will turn up back at Underworld wearing the armor. * If the Lone Wanderer kills Crowley at any time, they will no longer be able to collect caps for this quest. The Underworld will turn hostile for 72 in-game hours if the Lone Wanderer is detected in this act. Inventory Notes * Crowley can die on the way to retrieve the armor, making him hard to find and the armor unobtainable. However, he carries a weapon and healing items which he will use. * Crowley has green hair, which is rarely seen on other characters. * After obtaining the armor, Crowley can appear randomly at places which the player has fast-traveled to or waited at. * Crowley was supposed to have a very high DR perk to make sure he will reach Fort Constantine, but it was removed from the game. Instead, Crowley benefits of a micro-regen perk so if he is not killed outright during a fight he will slowly recover health and get cured of any crippled limb. This perk is granted only during the travel to Fort Constantine. * If the Lone Wanderer tails Crowley to the fort, he will be attacked by super mutants despite several sources saying super mutants don't bother ghouls. * According to the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide, Crowley turned into a ghoul 10 years prior to the events of Fallout 3. Allistair Tenpenny however, states that he hired Crowley and the other mercenaries 20 years ago, with him and Dukov claiming that he had been a ghoul back then already. Notable quotes * * * * * Appearances Mister Crowley appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The Fallout 3 Official Game Guide uses the lyrics to Ozzy Osbourne's song Mr Crowley in its walkthrough of You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head. Bugs * Occasionally, Crowley will go into a bout of slow-motion sprinting, running at nearly half speed but with full striding animation. He will resume normal movement upon his next combat encounter. * Crowley may deliver his theft line if the Lone Wanderer acquires the winterized T-51b power armor helmet from the Anchorage simulation, even though it isn't Crowley's actual armor. * With Broken Steel installed: After getting the T-51b power armor and helmet from Fort Constantine by unlocking all the doors, then finishing the You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head quest by giving Crowley the keys, and fast traveling back to snatch the armor before Crowley finds out, Crowley has been encountered still friendly in the Presidential metro, just inside the doors from M.A.R.Go.T., during the Who Dares Wins quest. * Occasionally, Mr. Crowley will not appear in the Underworld. * If the Lone Wanderer hands over the keys for the reward then pickpockets them back and travels to Fort Constantine to get the T-51b Power-Armor all without killing Mr. Crowley he will disappear from the game. * Occasionally Mr. Crowley will exit "Underworld concourse" and won't show up in the "Museum of History Enterance". * Sometimes, if the Lone Wanderer completes the quest, Mr. Crowley will repeat his theft phrase and not show up at the fort. Also if the Lone Wanderer steals the keys and tries to get the armor, the game does not recognize that the Lone Wanderer has the keys. Part of the same bug. Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Underworld characters de:Crowley es:Sr. Crowley fr:Crowley pl:Crowley ru:Мистер Краули uk:Містер Краулі